Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by PhoenixoftheLostandForgotten
Summary: After a long day of snowball fights, a thunderstorm rolls into the town of Burgess. Jamie can't sleep, so Jack sings him a lullaby from his childhood. No slash.


Jamie laughed as a snowball hit him in the shoulder. Bending down, he scooped up another handful of snow and sent it flying at one of his friends. They were having yet another snowball fight, courtesy of one Jack Frost. Said spirit launched another snowball, this time at Cupcake. She turned and got a face-full of snowy goodness. She had just started to form her own snowball when they heard the distant roll of thunder. They all groaned, knowing that their fun was over.

Jack sighed in disappointment. "Alright guys, let's get out of here."

"Do we have to?" Jamie whined.

"Yeah. It's getting dark anyway," Jack replied, glowering in the general direction of the storm.

They all sighed and started to walk home, heads low and feet dragging.

"Come on, Jamie. I'll give you a lift." Without waiting for a reply, he picked the boy up and flew off towards the boy's home. He did a few loop-de-loops, and the child let out a whoop of joy. The thunder rumbled again, more insistent this time, and much closer. Rain began to fall in small, cold drops that quickly grew in size.

When they reached the house, Jack pushed the window open and gently set the child on the bed. Jamie jumped up onto his feet, wet hair bouncing slightly. "What do we do now? Can you make frost animals again? Can you make it snow?"

"I think," Jack laughed, leaning on his staff. "That you should be getting ready for bed. It's getting pretty late."

"I don't think I can sleep!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'm too excited!"

Jack sighed. "Alright. Tell you what. You get in bed, and I'll sing to you until Sandy gets here. Sound good?" Jamie nodded, jumping up to brush his teeth and put on his pajamas. He ran back into bed as fast as he could, quickly slipping under the covers. "Sing to me, Jack."

The Spirit of Winter pulled up a chair next to the bed. He leaned forward slightly and began to sing.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Rain beat against the window pane, weaving itself into the song. The wind howled outside, an accompanying voice to the melody.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

As if on cue, there was a flash of lightning, followed by a huge clap of thunder. The glass in the window panes shook with the force of the sound. Jamie whimpered and shrank further under the covers. Jack put a comforting hand on his head.

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

Jack was no longer seeing Jamie. He was seeing the sister he once knew and loved. She had come to him on nights like this, cold and dark. He sang to her the same song he was singing to Jamie.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

Jack thought he could see some of Sandy's dreamsand on the horizon. He hoped that Jamie would get an especially good dream that night.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

Outside, the wind howled and screamed. It shook the branches of trees, causing them to dance and sway, occasionally scratching at the window like hands trying to break the delicate glass.

_For you know, once even I was a_

_little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

Now Jack was remembering his mother. She sang this song to him when he was young, so long ago. The thunder shook their entire cottage. He cried and whimpered, but she was always there, holding him, stroking his hair, whispering reassurances to him. He fell asleep in her arms every time.

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'Til your frightened eyes do close_

He was much older now, older than any human. He had suffered more than anyone should have to bear, and he had suffered alone. It hurt, but he didn't let anything slip through his mask. He knew that suffering was a part of life, and you had to learn to deal with it.

_And I hope that you'll know..._

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Jamie was fast asleep now, with golden snowflakes dancing around his head. Jack smiled slightly and kissed him on the forehead. He settled down in the chair and prepared to go to sleep. There was no way he was flying through that thunderstorm outside. He would be here when Jamie woke up, and they would have the snowball fight of a lifetime the next day. Jack would make sure that all traces of this storm were wiped from the memories of the kids. He would replace the fear and darkness with fun and laughter. That was his mission, and he intended to complete it.


End file.
